leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-3238314-20120605220359/@comment-5151680-20120607000844
Yes, expecting an AP ezreal to use his W or E to trade at low levels is completely moronic, and for that part, I agree wholly.I seriously debated on whether or not I should even post a reply, because it seems that logic and math are just ignored when regarding AP ezreal, but whatever, here goes. "Right, so for the first 10 levels, you're going to trade vs Mages in Mid with: '' ''1) Mystic Shot, packing a puny 0.2 AP Ratio (compared to 1.0 AD) on your AP build. '' ''2) A level 1-3 Essence Flux with a flat 9 second cooldown. 3) A level 1-3 Arcane Shift" Yes, expecting an AP ezreal to use his W or E to trade at low levels is completely moronic, and for that part, I agree wholly. But seriously, maybe I was blind when I played all other of the AP carries in the game, but what other mage in the game can do 85 physical damage every 5 seconds at level 1 from 1000+ range? Answer: None. Thus, AP ezreal will never have to trade in a game, ever. He will just outrange and poke you or just outfarm you. You're really complaining about the .2 AP ratio when a good AP ezreal doesn't even build any significant AP until 15 minutes into the game? Q does damage because a sheen is the third item you build, after a tear and boots. "You have the advantage of Cooldown from Q, but your low damage means you will have to land twice as many shots anyway just to break even. And Ezreal is no more durable than most mages to begin with. ''" The only thing wrong with this statement is the 'low damage' part. Q scales off of AD, not bonus AD, so while his base AD is 'low,' the total damage of Q is not at all, especially after you get a sheen. ''No, the damage will be fucking pathetic, just like a mage's auto-attack, because like all Ranged AD Carries, Ezreal's base Attack Damage REALLY SUCKS. This is why Carries are called "ITEM DEPENDENT". They start with low bases because they (eventually) scale into the highest DPS archetype in the game. '' ''You might win in auto-attacks vs the mage, right? Well, as a counter-balance most mages have Crowd Control effects which Ezreal lacks. Your AS Debuff is just going to make the enemy mage (or indeed, ANY skill based mage) giggle at its irrelevance. '' Yes, like all carries, his base AD is low. But the AS from his passive allows him to push harder with what AD he has, much harder in fact. Also, in order to help my AP ez early game, I take the 3 flat AD from the offense masteries, instead of the 3 flat AP, because ap items are of little use to his early game. Yes, ezreal's W is laughable in mid lane, which is why my early build resembles that of Triforce ez, and not that of a standard AP carry. What ezreal lacks in crowd control, he makes up for in range and flat out damage output. ''Conclusion: Vs most viable mages: YOUR ASS BE ZONED, BRO. '' Simply wrong. ''In fact, your only significant advantage over AD Ezreal is the increased cap on Trueshot Barrage. This is due to AP being more (initially) cost-effective than Attack Damage. AD Builds will eventually overtake this advantage anyway due to crit doubling their damage output, and attack speed further magnifying THAT total. '' All truth, except the fact that AP ezreal's Q, W, R, and yes, E, do more damage at all stages of the game than AD' ezreal's abilties. On a side note, anyone who thinks any AP carry will do more constant damage in a fight than building a crit build on the same chmpion is a fool. However, at max range, AP ezreal does more constant late game damage than any other AP carry in the game, period. Not to mention his AoE burst is outmatched by very few. ''FURTHER COMPLICATING MATTERS: '' ''1) No AD means your passive doesn't let you farm or push as well. This can be shored up with Lich Bane, but your intitial farming is going to be painful as you're relying heavily on Sheen-shot Qs to finish minions AND harass at the same time. In comparison AD Ezreal can poke with Q (with far more power at that) and actually last hit. '' After AP ezreal gets a sheen, there will be no point in the game where AD ezreal's Q does more damage than the AP equivalent. As stated earlier, I take the flat AD in the offensive masteries instead of flat AP in order to help his early game. AP ezreal has no problem last hitting. ''2) Your early game burst is going to be mediocre at best which means your ganking is going to be done primarily via your Trueshot Barrage, and at great range. While technically possible, it's a riskier gambit. '' At level 6, Ap ezreal's burst is huge. Take ignite and exhaust to guarantee the landing of R, W, E and multiple Q's. Also, burst from pointblank so you can get a few autoattacks in, and utilize the damage from E. ''And finally, '' ''3) Trueshot Barrage as a "Farming Tool". '' ''Stop huffing paint. No, stop CHUGGING paint. Please. '' ''Unless the lane is overstacked (at least three minion waves) AND you just finished a teamfight, you should NEVER resort to burning your Barrage for farming. It's your best skill by far. It's what keeps enemy junglers and supports up at nights. It's why enemy carries juke like coked-out-bunnies in teamfights. '' ''It's your WIN-BUTTON. It's the real reason anyone fears Ezreal in a teamfight. His burst damage is good, but it pales in comparison to shaving 20% of the enemy team's life total off in a single shot, at any range and at most stages of the game. The threat of ATTRITION (trades: 1:1 vs 2:1 vs 3:1) it provides is that powerful. '' ''I cannot emphasize how powerful this spell is. '' ''Don't. Waste. It. '' '' Truth. Truth. Truth, and more Truth. The only time the ult should ever to push is when I gurantee it will hit a champion that I intend to kill, or to save a tower/lane from being destoryed. Using it to wipe out a few minions is beyond stupid. But when, from our spawn pool, I can use my R to wipe out 4 consecutive minion waves, I will, knowing that it will be back up before I'm in position to use it in a team fight. Having to use it to keep up in farming is a handicap, not an advantage. Moar Truth. If you can't farm enough with your Q (average early, amazing late.) + you passive (strong early, weak late) then you're playing AP ezreal wrong to begin with.